Le pèlerin
by Plew A.E
Summary: Que contemples-tu, ô Pèlerin, qui te soit si plaisant que tu n'oses t'en détourner ?  Il ne répond pas.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par ailleurs saurez-vous reconnaître de qui il s'agit ?

* * *

Le pèlerin

Les terres désolées défilent sous ses espadrilles, tombant dans l'oubli gravats par gravats. Nombreuses questions fourmillent sous le chaperon du pèlerin, dont les réponses sont éparpillées sur le chemin. Ses pas sont lents et sa respiration fastidieuse. Le soleil est haut qui brûle sa robe de toile. L'air est chaud qui embrase ses poumons essoufflés. Cet homme est perdu dans une ligne droite dont les points se démêlent les uns des autres au fur et à mesure qu'il avance. Il croque dans une orange. Le nectar sanguin lui cascade du coin de la bouche, dévalant sa gorge jusqu'à disparaître sous son habit. Ses traits anguleux et émaciés sont figés dans un sévère faciès il ne sourit pas, il ne sait plus comment.

Du haut d'une tour, phare au milieu des plaines désertiques, une fille se tient à la fenêtre, l'observant.

« Où t'en vas-tu Pèlerin ? Pourquoi tant de lassitude dans tes pas ? Viens donc à mes côtés, que j'écoute ton histoire. »

L'homme ne répond pas, concentré dans sa marche mélancolique.

La fille hurle et danse. Elle chante pour lui une rengaine envoûtante, lui conte mille balivernes pour l'émouvoir et se rit d'elle même. Elle se fait petite et se fait grande, belle et magnifique, laide mais fascinante. Elle se ridiculise pour attirer son attention et lui ordonne, impérieuse, de bien vouloir la regarder. Mais la tour est lointaine et le pèlerin ne réagit pas.

Elle n'est pas fille à aimer se montrer, préférant rester cachée dans les hauteurs de sa tour. Bien des fous sont venus l'en délivrer qu'elle refusa de suivre. Elle créa elle même le dragon qui la garde, échangea ses habits de princesse contre des frusques peu saillantes et ses beaux bijoux contre un collier de bouchons de liège. Elle est folle dit-on. Elle est idiote assure-t-on. Elle qui était autrefois jalousée est maintenant prise en pitié. Et elle se sent misérable de ne pouvoir attirer le regard d'une seule personne en restant telle qu'elle est. Lui faut-il renier sa nature et redevenir une poupée de porcelaine ? Pourquoi ce pèlerin l'ignore-t-il ? Elle veut seulement être son amie... Alors elle éclate en larmes.

Le pèlerin lève enfin la tête vers elle, il remarque l'éclat du soleil se reflétant sur une larme. Il ne voit pas la tour, il ne voit pas la fille, mais cette larme est le plus beau spectacle qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Pourtant, à peine découverte cette scène est de nouveau ignorée.

« Que contemples-tu, ô Pèlerin, qui te soit si plaisant que tu n'oses t'en détourner ? »

Il ne répond pas.

Mais elle n'est pas fille à abandonner. Elle sèche ses larmes, éteignant ainsi le phare qui aveugla le pèlerin par sa beauté, et sort de sa tour. Elle salue ses moqueurs. Elle salue son dragon. Et, quittant cette demeure qui était son univers, elle fait un pas vers le monde, hésitante mais déterminée.

Le pèlerin épuisé ne la remarque pas, il ne cesse sa route périlleuse, pas après pas, marchant vers un mirage.

Frustrée de ne savoir l'arrêter, de ne savoir le rattraper, la fille se met à courir. Elle court à en perdre haleine. Son poitrail la brûle, ses jambes grelottent et s'engourdissent mais elle continue. Soudain elle ne court plus, elle vole. Et alors qu'elle parvient enfin à la hauteur du pèlerin, forte de son ire elle le dépasse. Elle s'arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur battant, puis lève la tête. Se dévoile à elle un monde au-delà du pèlerin.

L'univers lui ouvrant les bras, la fille s'épanouit. Elle n'a plus à se faire petite ou laide car ce qui lui apparaît est si beau qu'elle n'a d'autre choix que de l'être en comparaison. Elle n'a plus à se grandir, ni à se faire belle ou fascinante car elle le devient entièrement. La fille, au-delà de l'ombre qui l'interrogeait, de l'autre qu'elle voulait comprendre, s'est découverte elle-même. Elle n'a plus à hurler, danser, chanter, conter ou pleurer, car son existence est pleine et remarquable et même, sans qu'elle ne le sache remarquée.

Car le pèlerin s'est arrêté dans sa marche, émerveillé. Elle est telle qu'il se l'imaginait, libre et enfantine, un rire dans chaque souffle, une histoire dans chaque regard et une danse dans chaque geste. Il se sent comme un petit garçon face à une déesse. Timide, il tend le bras vers elle, mais elle ne le voit pas. Il s'approche. Il remarque brusquement combien elle semble essoufflée et, en arrivant près d'elle, la reconnaît enfin. Il comprend que ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps se tenait près de lui, qu'il lui aurait suffit de se retourner pour le trouver. Le pèlerin se rit de lui-même, cachant sous un grand sourire son immense tristesse. Il ne l'aura pas vu grandir. Il ne l'aura pas vu devenir. Il se sent comme un échec. Que cherchait-il qui soit si beau qu'il en avait ignoré l'essentiel ? Il devine dans l'ombre de la fille, de la femme, les peines qu'elle avait traversé en le suivant. Il devine la solitude et la persévérance, le rejet et la résignation, puis l'acceptation. Il se décide.

Le pèlerin prend la femme dans ses bras. Elle est surprise, elle qui l'avait un instant oublié. Quand il lui embrasse le front, elle comprend qu'il ne la quittera plus, qu'il sera, à sa manière, toujours à ses côtés. Elle est heureuse. Puis le pèlerin la relâche et la couvant du regard lui dit :

« Vole. »

Et la jeune femme s'envole. Les terres réjouissantes défilent sous ses espadrilles, se gravant dans ses souvenirs gravats par gravats. Nombreuses questions fourmillent sous le chaperon de la femme, dont les réponses sont éparpillées sur le chemin. Ses pas sont lents et son inspiration la remplit. Le soleil est haut qui chatouille sa robe. L'air est chaud qui l'embrasse comme une mère le ferait, comme un père l'a fait. Cet femme est perdue au milieu de milliers de lignes sinueuses dont les points s'emmêlent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance. Elle croque dans une orange. L'ambroisie de l'aurore lui cascade du coin des lèvres, dévalant sa gorge jusqu'à disparaître sous son habit. Ses contours ronds et pleins sont transformés dans une myriade d'émotions... Et pourtant elle sourit toujours, elle sait que son père veille sur elle.

* * *

Un petit texte écrit il y a peu de temps. Désolée si il y a encore des fautes, je ne suis pas certaines de les avoir toutes attrapées. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous !

Plew A.E


End file.
